Manufactured metal alloy components, such as those that are made up of a nickel or titanium alloy, can be used to build turbine engines for aerospace, industrial, and/or marine applications. During the operation of a turbine engine, these components can be subjected to high temperatures that are introduced by combustion gasses. Elevated temperatures and/or sustained loading can cause the components to crack. The mechanism by which a crack grows after it occurs may change over time. A transgranular crack mechanism refers to a cracking pattern that cuts across the grains of the material of which the component is made. An intergranular mechanism refers to a crack growth pattern that runs between and/or around the grains of the cracked material. In typical scenarios, cracks begin to grow transgranularly. Over time, factors such as temperature and creep may cause the crack growth to transition from a transgranular to an intergranular mechanism. Creep refers to the deformation of a material over time as a result of repeated exposures to high temperatures, which occurs ahead of the crack tip. The amount of creep that results in a crack may be referred to as a critical strain value. Historically, it has been believed that component failure occurs rapidly after the crack growth behavior transitions from a transgranular to an intergranular crack growth mechanism. Component end of life calculations are currently based on this assumption.